wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lightningstruck
What happens when a dragon is struck by lightning? What happens when magic and electricity mix? Prepare to find out. Appearance: Deep scarlet red scales with lightning-yellow underscales. Deep grey wing membranes with deep-dark ruby veins running through them. Blinding-bright white-yellow eyes with faded grey pupils. Glittering obsidian-black teeth, horns, claws, wingclaws, and spines. Burly build. Personality: stuff History: Lightningstruck gew up as a regular SkyWing dragonet, with a regular life. He earned good grades, acted like the typical SkyWing you see except with more spiciness, and looked normal. However, what threw this chain off order was the fact that he was an animus. He had a bad habit of using his powers often, but despite his parents pleads to stop, he continued anyways. The spiciness began to advance beyond the corners, as he began to get more aggressive. His tipping point was at age 20, where he did his first kill. By now, he had gotten into the army and was a high-ranking warrior. He was in the barracks at night, when he was stirred awake by a thunderstorm. Angered by this, he slaughtered the nearest dragon, making a big racket while doing so. This resulted in the waking of a few dragons, and he, regaining his senses, flew out. They followed him through the storm, and the lightning crackled above them. Feeling a deep, twisted feeling inside his gut, he felt the urge to protect himself from the lightning. However, as he began to do so, lightning struck him, and the magic flowed back through him, and triggered the rest. His body plummeted from the sky, and the dragons left. His body crashed into the trees, shredding most of the membrane from his wings as he fell through. He lived, for the magic counteracted most of the lightning and made him survive. However, it also had altered his appearance, and the remaining portion of the lightning mixed in with him and made him go blind, and the only thing he can see is the electrical currents coming from other living things. The magic drained from his body, and as a last resort enchanted his wings to repair before he lost all his magic. They managed to repair, although some of the edges are jagged or have slight rips in them, as the magic comepletey left his body and stopped the enchantment from fully repairing them. He blacked out once all the magic left his body. He woke back up two days later, blind and hungry. He couldn’t see, but currents flashed before his eyes, forming things like trees and plants. Despite being blind, his eyes have been opened on what the damage the magic had done to him, and now the anger was gone that fueled his rages and caused him to snap. He spent some time getting used to his semi-blindness, and then tried to hunt. Many of his attempts failed, as by the time he was able to recognize a current as an animal, it was scurrying off. Wipnaenaedab Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress